One Thing Can Change Your Life Forever
by carmen23
Summary: Ok I had to Re-do this because it wasnt good so i did it again and tell me watch you think and Please review!  Chapter 8 uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ;], I will might have some grammar errors but at least I try. Also if you think I am stealing ideas from Mary Chance, I'm not because Mary Chance gave me permission to use some of her ideas Ok. **

**All Sly Cooper Characters Belong To Sucker Punch, not me.**

Sly Cooper was running rooftop to rooftop in the beautiful sights of Paris. He wanted to take a break from a heist he did with his gang,so he decided to go out. Then, Sly stopped in a rooftop,took out his binocucom and searched around the city until he saw a familiar apartment. He zoomed in closer and saw Carmelita out on her balcony wearing her pajama's and starring at the night sky. Sly was surprised that he saw Carmelita,he hasn't seen her almost a year. He wondered if he should go over there her or not,but he decided to go instead. Sly put the binocucom back in his red bag on his thigh and headed to Carmelita's Apartment.

Carmelita starred at the sky for a few moments and went back inside her apartment. She walked over to a crib where there was someone special for her **and **Sly. Carmelita picked up the small figure and kissed its for head. Then she walk towards the bed and sat down on it. She whispered to the small figure saying "I hope you will see your Daddy one day" A tear rundown Carmelita's cheek and hugged the small figure. She got up from the bed and walked over to the crib to put her small figure to sleep and gave it its bottle.

All of a sudden Carmelita heard sounds coming from the living room. But before she could go to the living room,she looked at her **child** making sure it was sleeping peacefully. Then Carmelita walked out of her bedroom to the living and switched the light on,but nobody was there. So she turned the light off and went back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

When Carmelita closed the door behind her, she saw a familiar figure sitting on her bed. She just stood there and starred at the familiar figure for a few minutes, until she found out of who the familiar figure is.

"Hey Sly" Carmelita said while smiling.

"Good evening Beautiful" Sly said while tipping his hat up and grinning showing his pointy teeth.

"I see you haven't changed a bit" She said.

Then Sly notices the crib and gets confused

'Why would Carmelita have a baby crib in here?' he thought. So Sly just starred at the baby crib for a few moments and Carmelita noticed it too.

"I guess your wondering why there is a baby crib here,right?" Carmelita said

"Yes I am" Sly replied her and gets off the bed to stand up while crossing his arms with his cane.

"Ok then" Carmelita told him as she walks toward the baby crib and picks the child up from the crib. Then she walks toward Sly with the baby.

"This baby wanted to see you ever since it was born" Carmelita puts the child in Sly's arms.

Sly starred at the baby for a moment and asked

"Who's baby is this?"he asked curiously

"Is our baby Ringtail" Carmelita said smiling and kisses Sly on the cheek.

Sly was shocked of what did Carmelita just said,he is the father of the baby. He never knew Carmelita was pregnant when he confess her with the amnesia. Right now he is just starring at her in shocked, then he looks down at the baby and kisses its for head. A tear runs down Sly's cheek of joy, he was happy that now him and Carmelita are a family.

"I can't believe it Carm," Sly started "were a family."He finished and Carmelita hugs him tightly.

"Me either" Carmelita said in happy tone.

A few seconds later of quiet, Sly broke the silence.

"So how old is the baby?" Sly asked.

"5 months old" Carmelita replied while touching the child's for head and giving it a kiss.

"I named him Connor Cooper Jr.,after your father's name"She said and smiled at Sly who was starring at his son. Then Sly smiled and hugged his son.

"Why you never told me you were pregnant?" Sly asked Carmelita.

Carmelita thought for a moment, then she answered "Is because I was afraid to tell you that you wouldn't approve with it and when you told me about your amnesia, I was one month pregnant"

When she finished, she broke into tears and Sly put his arm around her pulling her close.

"Its ok Carm, it's my fault that I faked the amnesia and left you"Sly said trying to comfort her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I love you Sly"

"I love you too Carm"

They both kissed and starred at there son who giggled and grinned.

To Be Continued..

**Ok Its my birthday today and I was working on this all night mostly, and I was texting Mary Chance the whole time when I was writing my story. She didn't help me but I just use some of her ideas ok. And I Re-do the story because of the grammar errors and idk if I still have any :/ See Ya Next time :D **

**Peace~Love~Hamsters**


	2. Chapter 2

Woop Woop, my birthday is already over Dx. But I didnt get no presents which it sucked,so anyways here chapter 2 :D! Enjoy!

Both Sly and Carmelita smiled at there son and gave him a kiss on both sides of his cheeks. Connor started to giggle more and started making sounds. Then, Carmelita looked at the time and it was 10:30pm.

"Well I guess is time to go to bed." Carmelita said she grabs Connor and carries him to its crib.

"You need to get some sleep young man"She teased and gave Connor his bottle.

Carmelita watched her son go to sleep and kisses his forehead. Before Carmelita could turn around and walked toward her bed, she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Sly started to kiss her neck. Carmelita giggled at each kiss then said..

"Ringtail stop" She said while giggling.

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying it." Sly said smirking and continued.

"The baby is right here Sly" Carmelita declared and turned around to put both her hands on the side of Sly's arms. She gave him a kiss on the lips then said,

"You can do that some other time, Ok" Carmelita smirked and walked toward the bed and lays down on it. She covers her self with the blanket and started to go to sleep.

"Ok then" Sly said. He removes his clothes and the only thing wearing is his boxers.

Sly lays down beside Carmelita and places his arm around her waist pulling her close. Then He falls into a deep sleep.

The Next Day...

It was 8:30am and Carmelita was in the kitchen making breakfast. She couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to make breakfast. Few Moments Later Sly walked to the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Carmelita said looking at Sly.

"Good Morning to you too Beautiful." As Sly walks towards Carmelita and kisses her cheek.

"That smells really good you know" He said and hugs Carmelita from behind.

"You loved all my cooking before you confessed your amnesia" Carmelita declared.

"That's because I love you and I still love your cooking." Sly finished and kissed her cheek. Carmelita giggles and continues to cook.

"I'm gonna go get Connor." Sly said as he walks to the bedroom.

"Ok Sly."

As Sly walks to the bedroom, he see's Connor slowly opening his eyes and starts giggling. Sly smiled and picked him up and carried him to his mommy.

"Come on little guy, you gotta go eat" Sly said as he kisses his son on the cheek.

"The breakfast is ready and is on the table ok" Carmelita told Sly as she grabs Connor to feed him.

"Ok Carm" Sly said, then walks to the table and sits down on a chair to eat.

After Breakfast...

Sly is in the bedroom putting his clothes back on and boots. He is going back to the gang to tell em about his child. Carmelita came in the room and says,

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

"Yep, I have to go tell the gang about this" Sly answered as he finished getting dressed.

"So for how long you're gonna be gone?" Carmelita walked toward Sly.

Sly sighs " I don't know,I wanna stay with you and help the baby. But I have to be with the gang too." He finished as he puts an arm around Carmelita's waist pulling her body pressing against his.

"I promise I will come back ,Ok"

Then Sly kissed Carmelita on the lips. He started to wrap both arms on her waist as Carmelita wrapped her arms around his neck. Sly started to deepend the kiss more and more until pulling away after a few moments. Both were breathless but there noses were still touching. Carmelita then wrapped her arms around his chest in a snuggle hold.

"I'm going to miss you,Ringtail" Carmelita said in a sad tone.

"I'm going to miss you too,Carm" Sly said as he rubs her back with one hand.

Then Sly takes his cane and walks over the crib where his son is sleeping peacefully. He kisses his son's forehead and say's

"Daddy will come back for you" After that he walks toward the balcony and jumps off to another rooftop to go to the safehouse with his gang.

To Be Continued

Ok Idk if I should say this to myself cuz I think im not good at this or am I? o.O :/ hhm

Well Thats chapter 2! See Ya Next Time :D!

Peace~Love~Hamsters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I need reviews guys , I know I have grammar errors and mistakes but I'm trying. I'm trying my best. I might get better later on from trying to understand the grammar. Anyway Anjoy Chapter 3 :D!**

Sly was running rooftop to rooftop to get to the safehouse. "It can't be that hard" Sly thought."I'm just gonna tell em that I have a 5 month old son that I didn't knew until yesterday" Sly sighed and made it to the safehouse. He saw Bentley and Penelope working on a project, Murray was lifting weights, the Guru meditating, and Dimitri trying out his new outfit.

"Hey Sly,where were you yesterday?"Bentley asked.

"Yeah where were you buddy? We were worried about you" Murray said as he finished lifting weights.

"Umm can I explain it when we talk privately in my room?" Sly said.

"Sure"Both Bentley and Murray said.

They went upstairs to Sly's room. Sly sat on his bed and sighed while interwinin his hands together.

"Is there something you gotta tell us Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Yep" Sly replied.

"Ok then,say it"

Sly sighed," Ok yesterday," He began" I found Carmelita on her balcony last night."

Both Bentley and Murray were shocked.

"Atleast she didnt cuffed you or shocked you"Murray said.

"Then I went to Carmelita's apartment and she showed me someone special to me" Sly smiled a little while closing his eyes remembering his son.

"Who is it?"Bentley said.

"It was my son" Sly answered.

"WHAT?" Both Murray and Bentley shouted.

"Yep, he is 5 months old" Sly added.

"Are you sure is your son,Sly?

"Yes Bentley I'm sure, Carmelita even named him after my father"

"Woah" Murray said in shocked.

"Sly were uncles of you'r son!" Murray exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm happy that I have a son with the love of my life" Sly said as he stands up and hugs his best friends.

Both Murray and Bentley smile and hugs back.

"But there's one problem"Sly said.

"What is it?" Bentley asked.

"I wanna help Carmelita with the baby and still be in the gang, but I don't know who to choose." Sly said in a sad tone and sits down again.

"Hey, how about Carmelita moves in with us with your baby?" Bentley said.

"You know, that's a good idea Bent." Sly stands up and smiles.

"But what if Carmelita refuses?"Murray asks.

"Oh she won't refuse, she will agree."Sly said while smirking and grabs his cane.

Both Murray and Bentley starred at each other and smiled. While Sly goes back to Carmelita's apartment.

With Carmelita...

"Did you already told Sly that you have a son of his?" Mary asked through the phone.

"Yeah I told him, he took it well" Carmelita replied to her best friend.

"Oh, so where is he right now?"

"With his gang, he said he will go tell em" Carmelita answered.

"That's good, well I got to go Carmelita" Mary said.

"Ok Mary, Bye"Carmelita said and hung up the phone and placed it back where it was in the living room.

Carmelita sighs and goes to the bedroom where her son is. She smiles and kisses her sons forehead. Carmelita whispers "I hope your Daddy comes back soon" While rubbing her son's forehead with her thumb.

"I am back" A familiar voice said.

Carmelita turns around and smiles. She goes toward Sly and hugs him.

"I missed you Ringtail" Carmelita said and pulls Sly into a passionate kiss. They pulled away moments later and both were breathless.

"I missed you too Carm" Sly replied and grinned while there foreheads were touching.

"I have to tell you something Carm." Sly told her.

"Ok Sly, what is it?"Carmetila asked while her and Sly went to go sit on the bed.

"Well, I wanna help you with the baby and I still wanna be in the gang. So would you wanna move in with me and the gang?

Camelita was surprised, she didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to say _Yes_, so she looked down and started to think of what to say.

To Be Continued..

What would Carmelita say? Would she say Yes or No? You Just Have To Wait Next Time And Find Out :D!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woop Woop I'm back ^.^ Okay now on with chapter 4 :D!

Warning: Chapter contains sexual themes.

Carmelita looked at Sly and smiled.

"Yes, I will move in with you and the gang with our baby."Carmelita said and gave Sly a quick peck on his lips. She got on her feet to pack up her stuff.

"Hey while you pack your stuff, can I help you pack the baby's stuff while you do yours." Sly offered.

Carmelita turned around and said,"Sure." Sly stands up and packs up Connor's stuff.

After packing they moved in to the safehouse.

Murray and Bentley were in the living room with Sly's son. They were both happy that Sly started a family.

"He sure looks a lot like his Dad" Murray said while eating a hotdog.(A/N: I dont know where that came from but I was thinking about hotdogs xD)

"Yep, and like Inspector Fox" Bentley told Murray. They were making Connor giggle and Connor spits at Bentley on his glasses, which made him laugh more.(A/N: That kinda made me laugh xD)

Sly and Carmelita were alone in Sly's room (which is now both there room). They were sitting on the bed talking.

"I haven't told my parents that I have child" Carmelita said in a sad tone looking down.

Sly puts his arm around her back and kisses her cheek.

"Why?" Sly asked.

"Because my parent's only wanted me to have children with a police officer. Not a thief,but you were the only one different" Carmelita smiled,looks at Sly and kisses him on the lips.

Carmelita cups Sly's cheek with her hand and the other around his neck pulling him close. Which makes the kiss deepend and becomes more heated. Sly lays on his back while Carmelita on top of him.

Carmelita moaned in his mouth as she removes his shirt, exposing his muscles on his stomach and chest. She started to go lower to his neck and kissing it.

Sly rolls over,which makes him on top of Carmelita, and starts kissing her neck.

"Mmm Sly"Carmelita moaned while Sly kissing her neck and removes her top.

Leaving her only in her bra and pants. Carmelita starts removing Sly's belt. After removing his belt, his pants and boxers were discarded to the floor. Then Sly removes her pants, which only leaves her undergarments. Sly kisses her on the lips holding it for long, he licks her lips,vying for entry. Carmelita parted her lips and allowed his tongue to enter.

They both battle for dominance, exploring each others mouth. Sly removes her bra and panties and start making love. (A/N: I was kinda rushing the love making xD I dont know why)

After making love, they both snuggled together while panting and sweating.

"That was amazing." Carmelita moaned and nibbled Sly's neck.

"Yeah, it was." Sly said while panting.

"I love you Sly."

"I love you too Carm." They kissed and fell into a deep sleep.

The Next Day...

It was 7:30am and Penelope was in the living room watching Tv. Sly walked down stairs half asleep and saw Penelope.

"Hey" Sly said while yawning and sits beside Penelope.

"Why are you up so early?"Sly asked.

"I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to watch Tv." Penelope answered him.

"Why are you up?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep either."Sly replied to her.

"Carmelita and your son are still sleeping?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm really happy that me and Carmelita are a family." Sly smiled.

"When are you gonna propose to her?"

"I was thinking of that,although, I want it to be romantic as possible for her." Sly said to Penelope.

"Hey tell me whats your opinion of this ring" Sly takes out a small black box and opens it showing a diamond ring.

Penelopes eyes widened .

"Oh My God! Its really beautiful Sly, Carmelita will defintlately love it." She told him smiling.

"Yeah, I hope she says yes. I really love so much" Sly said smirking.

"She will Sly, you both have a son, and she loves you deeply" Penelope puts a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"Thanks Penelope"

"No problem Sly"

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay I was working on this all night until 4am xD! I got tired where I typed Thanks Penelope xD.

Okay then See Ya Next Time! :D!

Peace~Love~ Hamsters!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Yay! Chapter 5! And Oh My God! I start school in 2 weeks! I am happy to go back to school to see my friends again but at the same time I don't wanna go back to school. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

I don't own Sly Cooper Characters.

In the afternoon, Carmelita was feeding Connor in her and Slys room on the bed. A few minutes pass by and a knock comes from the door.

"Come in" Carmelita said as she is still feeding Connor with his bottle.

The door opens and it was Sly smirking.

"Good afternoon,beautiful." Sly walks toward to Carmelita and gives her a quick peck on the lips. He sits next to her.

"Good afternoon to you too,handsome" Carmelita smiled and looks down at Connor, and he burps. Which made both Sly and Carmelita laugh and Connor giggled. Sly leaned to kiss his son on the forehead. He looked at Carmelita and said,

"Hey Carm?"

"Yeah Sly" Carmelita replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight, like lets go walking around the beach." Sly told her.

"That's so sweet Sly, of course I'll go out with you tonight"Carmelita answered.

"But who will take care of Connor tonight?"

"How about Mary baby sit him tonight?" Sly asked her.

"You know that's a great idea Sly, I will call her and tell her okay" Carmelita told Sly as she gives him the baby to hold him. As she walks downstairs to call Mary.

Sly looks down at his son and says, "You got wonderful parents Connor, I just wish you could meet your grandparents. They would be so proud of you." A tear run downs Sly cheek and smiles. Connor places his hands on Sly face and giggles. Sly touches his sons hand.

Meanwhile with Carmelita...

She gets the phone and dials Mary's number.

"Hello?" Mary said.

"Mary! Is good to hear you again." Carmelita said in a happy tone.

"Carmelita is great to hear you too. So why you called?

"Well, Sly asked me out on a date and I was wondering if you could babysit Connor tonight" Carmelita said and waited for Mary to respond.

"Of course Carmelita, anything for my best friend" Mary said.

"Thanks Mary, you're the best"

"No problem,but do you know why he is taking you out on a date?" Mary asked her suspiciously.

"I really don't know Mary, I guess he just wants to spend more time with me. Since I haven't seen him in 5 months."Carmelita told her.

"Oh okay then, well I got to go Carmelita. Greyson needs me to help him with some boxes to throw away" Mary said.

"Okay see you later" Carmelita said and hanged up.

At Night...

Sly was wearing his usual thief outfit and Carmelita was dressed in a plain baby blue shirt and black jeans.

"Okay, I will drive and just take Connor to Mary and Greyson so he can be babysit." Carmelita said to Sly.

"Okay" Sly replied to her.

They went out the safe house and got in the car while Connor fell asleep. Carmelita drove to Mary's house and carried Connor in her arms. She knocked at the door. Mary opened the door.

"Carmelita your here." Mary told her.

"Yeah, okay we will back soon." Carmelita put Connor in Mary's arms.

"Bye Carmelita, enjoy your date with Sly" Mary waved and went back inside.

Carmelita and Sly went to the beach. They both were holding hands and walking. Carmelita lay her head on Sly's shoulder. Sly smiled and kiss her on the head, he put his arms around her giving her a nice hug.

"I love you" Carmelita said as she wrap her arms around him.

"I love you too." Sly kissed her on the lips.

"_Come on Sly do it"_ Sly thought,_"She will say yes, she loves you very much."_ Sly sighs.

"Carmelita, I have something to tell you" Sly said.

"What is it Sly?" As Carmelita is in front of Sly looking at his eyes.

"Ever since I met you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You are beautiful like a goddess from heaven,

I love your personality and everything. I wanna be with you for the rest of your life. So I will ask you this question" Sly takes out the ring and bends down one knee and says,

"Will you marry me?"

Carmelita smiled and was in tears of joy and answers saying,

"Yes I will marry you Sly!" Sly put the ring in her left hand and slid it into her finger.

Carmelita kisses Sly and hugs him. Sly smiles and hugs her back and kisses her cheek.

"I love you Sly"

"I love you too Carmelita Cooper."

To Be Continued...

A/N: I was working on this for a day because I got distracted a lot xD. Anyway, I hope you review my new story Love You Like A Love Song :D! Bye! Review!

Peace~Love~Hamsters!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Woop Woop I'm back ^.^! I barely have time to be on my laptop because I used it a lot and my parents got piss because of that :P. So I won't have time to do my stories Dx! Anyway Enjoy this chapter :D!

Sly and Carmelita went back to there car and went to pick up their son Connor. 30 minutes later they got to Mary's house.

"Oh I think they're here." Mary said,(A/N:Mary is a wolf okay) and walks to the front door holding Connor.

"Hey Mary." Carmelita said as she hugs her best friend. Then she grabs Connor.

"Hey Carmelita, so how was the date?" Mary asked and looks at Carmelita's left hand.

"Oh My God! He proposed to you!" Mary grabs Carmelita's hand and looks at the ring.

"Yep, were officially engaged." Carmelita said.

"I'm so happy for you Carmelita" Mary gives her another hug. Carmelita giggles and hugs back.

"Well I better get home now, bye Mary" Then she left to her car with Connor and went home.

When they got to the safehouse...

"Won't the gang be shocked that you proposed to me?" Carmelita asked as her and Sly walk toward the safehouse's front door.

"Yep, they would" Sly replied and gives Carmelita a quick kiss on the lips.

They both got inside the safehouse and Sly said,

"Guys,we have something shocking to say" Everyone starred at Sly and Carmelita. Both Carmelita and Sly starred at each other for a few seconds and Carmelita says,

"Were officially engaged" Carmelita shows them her left hand with the ring.

"WOAH!" Everyone in the gang said with their eyes wide opened in shocked.

"Congratulations you guys" Murray said and hugs both Sly and Carmelita.

"Thanks pal" Sly says and hugs Murray back.

"I'm really happy for you both" Bentley says as he pats on the back.

"Thanks" Sly replies.

"That's a huge ring" Penelope says and stares at the ring.

"I know" Carmelita said and smiles.

"Well all of us are happy that you too are engage" Bentley says.

"Yep"Murray says.

"Thanks guys" Carmelita said.

"Well it's getting late guys, we better get some sleep tomorrow" Sly said.

"Yeah, Good night everyone" Carmelita walks up stairs with Sly while holding the baby.

When they got to their room, Sly and Carmelita changed into their Pj's. Carmelita put the baby in his crib and went to go to sleep on the bed. Sly was with his hands behind his head under the blanket and Carmelita snuggled with him. She placed her head on Sly's chest.

"Love you" Carmelita said.

"Love you too." Sly gives her a kiss on her forehead and puts an arm around her. Then, they both fallen asleep.

While everyone was sleeping a black figure was in front of the safehouse. It was a tigress with a wip and it climbed on the tree. The tigress walked on a branch and looks at the window, where Sly and Carmelita's room is. The tigress looks around the room and notices and baby crib in there.

"So they both started a family huh? Then, the tigress opened the window and went inside the room.

"_Not for long until I take their baby"_The tigress thought and walked toward the crib. **She **looked at the baby and grabbed it.

"_You're coming with me mister" _She walked toward the window and leaves a note by the lamp and leaves with the baby.(A/N: Okay I don't know what is that "thing" called where you place the lamp xD! I swear, and I forgot what's it called anyway)

The Next Day...

Carmelita slowly opens her eyes and gets up from the bed. She goes to the crib to check on Connor, but then she saw that he wasn't in his crib.

"_Where is he?" _Carmelita thought and removes the blanket. She starts to panic and goes to Sly to wake up him. She shakes him while crying.

"Sly wake up! The baby is gone!" Carmelita shouts and sits on with her hands on her face crying. Sly wakes up and rubs his eyes and says,

"What do you mean?" He says and sits beside her.

"He's gone Sly! Connor is not in his crib!" Carmelita replies and cries even more.

"NO!" He shouts and puts his hands on his head.

Then everyone came to Sly and Carmelita's room saying.

"Whats going on?" Asks Bentley.

"Connor is gone!" Carmelita says.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouts. (A/N: Okay that's just too many shouting xD)

Then Penelope see's a note by the lamp. She walks toward the lamp and picks up the note and reads it.

Penelope's eyes widened in shock and says,

"Guys you should read this" She hands the note to Sly and Carmelita.

The note says,

_If you want your child back,meet me in the warehouse by 12245 Dillard's Street by 8:30pm._

_From: Neyla_

Carmelita gasped and cried again. (A/N: Too much crying from her xD) Sly wrap his arm around her trying to comfort her. Tears run down Sly's cheek.

"Its okay Carm, we'll get our son back, I promise" Sly said and kisses her forehead and rubs her back.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay, I was working on this for like 3 days because not enough time, so yeah. REVIEW! FAVORITE!

Peace~Love~Hamsters


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay,freedom rider 20 helped me with this chapter so I will give him the credit :D! Chapter 7! woop woop ^_^.

"Okay,were gonna think of a plan to get your son back." Bentley says and crosses his arms.

"But I will have to some research and I'm thinking how Neyla is alive. Also, it wont be easy getting him back." Then Bentley and Penelope leave the room.

"Don't worry pal"Murray said and pats Sly on the back. Then he leaves the room.

They left both Sly and Carmelita in their room.

"I hope he is safe" Carmelita says and sniffs.

"I hope so too, I'm not letting that bitch hurt our son." Sly said and both him and Carmelita sit on the bed.(A/N:I don't remember if they were sitting on the bed). Carmelita looked down, tears were falling on the floor and rolling down her cheeks.

"How is she even alive?" Carmelita asks.

"I don't know, you crushed the hate chip and clockwekr exploded."Sly answered. He gives Carmelita a quick kiss on the lips and smiles. He wipes the tears away with his thumb. Carmelita smiles and hugs him.

In The Afternoon..

"Okay guys I figured out a way to get Connor back."Bentley says while he is in the computer.

"How then?"Carmelita asks while she is next to Sly.

"Okay, you and Sly will have to go inside the warehouse and ask Neyla for what she wants. Me,Penelope,and Murray will be in the van and hear everything what she says."Bentley told them.

"Sounds good of a plan,right Carm?"Sly says and puts and arm around her waist pulling her body beside his.

"Yeah" Carmelita says and kisses Sly on the cheek.

By 8:30pm, Carmelita and Sly were in the warehouse waiting for Neyla. Bentley,Murray and Penelope were inside the van.

"What's taking her so long" Sly said and grips the cane tighter.

"She'll come,I hope so." Carmelita said and kisses him on the cheek Then she smiles.

"So both of you are finally here" A familiar voice said behind both Sly and Carmelita. They turn around and saw Neyla, leaning against the wall holding her wip.

"Where's my son? What did you do to him?" Sly asks angrily.

"Oh, your son is fine" Neyla said.

"But, if you want him back. You have to give me your cane and the Thievius Raccoonus"

"What? The cane is a family heirloom, so does the book" Sly says.(A/N: I think the book is a family heirloom because he reads it and is passed on.)

"Aww, well that's too bad. Because if you don't give me the cane and your book. Your son will be dead when I put him in a barrel of acid" Neyla says. She then says,"Bring the baby guards" A two pair of guards came holding a barrel of acid and another guard holding Connor. Connor is inside a plastic white box.(A/N:Kinda like a incubator) He is sleeping peacefully.

"You give me your cane and book and I let your son go. If not, your son will explode inside the barrel of acid. Choose now Cooper." Neyla said.

Meanwhile At The Van...

"I can't believe this!" Penelope says and in shocked.

"Me too Penelope"Bentley told her.

"Now there's problems, first, we need to save Connor,second,Neyla wont let Connor go until she gets the cane and the thievius raccoonus."Bentley said and crosses his arms. He taps his chin and thinks.

"I got it!" He says.

"Sly will distract Neyla while Murray takes the guards down and and Carmelita gets Connor" He finished and waits for an answer from Penelope and Murray.

"Yeah that's a great idea Bentley" Penelope says.

"Okay, I have to tell Sly what to do" Bentley said.

At The Warehouse...

"I-"Sly was cut off by Bentley and puts his hand on his ear.

"Sly you have to keep Neyla busy while Murray goes to take down the guards the guards. Carmelita will get Connor while you and Murray are busy." Bentley said.

"Okay pal."Sly said. He looks at Neyla,who is waiting for an answer.

"What do you choose? I'm waiting" Neyla told Sly.

To Be Continued...

A/N:Woop Woop ^_^ okay, I start school next week and I just fixed my computer ^_^. So now my parents let me use the laptop more often. I wanted to stop here because, I wanna continue it on the next chapter xD! Review!

Peace~Love~Hamsters!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back ^_^ Chapter 8 ! :D! Enjoy it ^_^

"What do you choose?I'm waiting"Neyla told Sly.

"How about we fight for it"Sly said, starring at Neyla angry. Neyla looks at Sly in a confused expression.

"What you mean fight for it?" She asked as she crosses her arms.

"You and me will challenge a fight. If I win, you let my son go, and If I loose you can take the cane and the book but you still let my son go."Sly told Neyla. Neyla was tapping her chin, thinking wether or not to fight Sly.

"Fine then, lets begin." Neyla grinned deviously. She took out her wip to begin. Carmelita then goes where Murray is.

With Murray...

Murray waits for Carmelita to come. He waited for a few seconds and she came.

"Ready big guy?" Carmelita said, starring at Murray.

"The Murray" is always ready" Murray said as he cracks his knuckles. He and Carmelita went to a room where the guards are.

There he is" Carmelita whispered, she saw the guards guarding Connor. Making sure no one is gonna take him.

"Okay, I'll keep the guards busy while you get Connor" Murray said and walks in the room. Carmelita waits until half the guards are down. She then goes running towards Connor. Murray is almost done finishing the guards until one guard gets Carmelita and chokes her to death.

"Murr-ay **coughs** help" Carmelita said while being choked. Murray quickly knocked the guard down and helps Carmelita get up.

"Thanks" Carmelita thanked Murray.

"No problem" Murray replied back to Carmelita. Carmelita looks at Connor and grabs him.

"Lets go" She said. Both her and Murray ran away back to the van.

Meanwhile with Neyla and Sly...

Sly falls to the ground painfully landing on his stomach. Neyla wips him many times while laughing. Sly screams in pain and can't get up.

"Looks like I'm winning,Poodle" She was about to wip him again until Bentley shoots a sleep dart at her. Neyla collapses to the grown.

"Actually, you're loosing Neyla." Bentley said and wheels over to Sly.

"Sly you okay?" He asks while Sly gets up while groaning.

"Yeah I'm okay Bent"Sly responded to his buddy.

"Carmelita and Connor are waiting for you to come back in the van" Bentley said to Sly. Sly smiled that he was happy to hear that his son is in the van with his mother.

"When we get home can you heal my back, it really hurts from what Neyla did." Sly told Bentley and starred at him

"Sure pal" Bentley said and smiled.

"Lets go home" Sly said smiling.

"Yep" Bentley replied

They both got back in the van and Sly next to his fiance. He looked at his son,who smiled and giggled. Both Sly and Carmelita smiled, happy that there is son back. The gang got home safely and and continued their life. Sly and Carmelita got married a few months later, Bentley and Penelope are engaged, and Murray found himself a girlfriend. The gangs life became better and better. _"One thing can change your life forever" _Sly thought smiling and kissed his wife.

The End.

A/N: Yay! Happy ending ^_^ I never actually thought it would end like this xD! I never really thought about an ending though :l But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my story ^_^ Review! :D!

Peace~Love~Hamsters!


End file.
